myunitedstateshistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
George Adams
George Adams (Born in -0053 - 0041) was the first President of the United States under the timeless universe created by Donald Newton. Before he was President, he was a U.S. Ambassador to England. He was studied mostly world history, diplomatic history, and went to Harvard. Before going to Harvard, Adams served in the war against Qurland in the U.S. Army. He was a Republican. Biography Early Life George Adams was born to Evan and Pamela Sutton Adams in -0053 in Boston, Massachusetts. He was oldest of three children. Being an Adams from Massachusetts, it's possible he is related to John Adams. Adams went to all the traditional schools. Samuel Adams Elementry (real), Boston Middle (Fictional), and Calvin Coolidge High (Fictional). Early Career Military Adams enlisted in the United States Army in -0035 when he was 18. He served two tours of duty in the Qurland War. He won many battles and was wound several times. None of his wounds were life-threatening nor severe to be sent home. After serving five years, he was discharged with the rank of Sergeant. Harvard Adams, with foreign interest since the war, enrolled to study about world history, international law and studies, and diplomacy. He met his future wife Andrea Scott. Marriage & Children Two years after meeting, George and Andrea were married in -0027. They had 3 children: Kendra, John, Benjamin, and Timothy. Diplomatic Career Early Diplomatic Relations Working with many prominent Republicans in Boston, he got a job as an assistant with an Ambassador to Japan.His wife and children were with him most of the time. Political Career Return home & Political Career When Adams returned home, his friends in the Republican party placed his name on ballot for the election to the United States Congress. He defeated popular Democratic Congressman Edward Jenkins. He served three terms, six years, in the house before he was soughted by the party for the Governorship. Governor of Massachusetts Adams served two and half years as the Governor of Massachusetts. He was an effective Governor. Though, his specialty was foreign issues, he did a considerable job in the domestic area as Governor. He helped balance the budget, cut taxes, and was praised for his actions in both a business strike and the Boston riot of -0006. Ambassador to the U.K. Adams resigned the Governorship of Massachusetts to serve as the United State Ambassador to the U.K. where he helped continued the good relationship between the United States and the United Kingdom. He resigned in 0000 when his family, friends, and prominent Republicans convinced him to run for President. Presidency Adams was nominated for the Republican party for President of the United States in August of 0000. On November 5, 0000, election night, Adams defeated Democratic nominee, New York Governor Jame Clinton, to become the first President of the United States. Domestic Policy When Adams took office, the country was facing a slow economy and a rise of unemployment. Because the problems began before he took office, Adams was not blamed for it. He did everything he could. By the time his second term commenced, the unemployeement slowed down and the economy was slowly beginning to grow. Foreign Policy Foreign issues was President Adams' best work. As both former solider and a former diplomat, President Adams took great care of the military during a rising conflict in asia. He also used his diplomatic skills to keep good relationships with allies and attempted to work out the issues with enemies. In fact, many hostile countries became allies with the U.S. due to his diplomatic skills. Retirement When his term was coming to an end with the Presidential election of 0008, President Adams endorsed his Vice President John Corliss to be his natural successor. Corliss was elected President, defeating South Carolina Senator Samuel Tucker. After the inaugration of President John Corliss, former President Adams, his wife Andrea, and their family left for home to Massachusetts. Adams has kept a low profile since his retirement. He did express his disappointment at John Corliss' defeat for a second term. Death Former President George Adams passed away on December 8, 0041 at the age of 94. He was joined by his Vice President and sucessor, John Corliss, a year later. His wife Andrea died three years later.